Spectacular spider man season 3 my way
by shadowreaperzx24
Summary: what happens of harry dad its green goblin and is still alive? Harry and Gwen short dating time. peter gets unmasked and a new life was greeted to him harrryxliz flashxsally mjxpeterxgwen
1. Chapter 1

The Spectacular Spider man season 3 my way

It was the end of the school year and peter was very distance from his friends. He doesn't even know what to call them now. MJ prefer single, Gwen has Harry and Flash started to date Sally. He was always alone. Even his friends didn't know that he was distancing himself from them.

It was an early morning and peter was patrolling around the city in his spider man costume. His spider sense tingled and went to check it out. He came across Rhino and his henchmen and started a fight. (As you all know that once someone start a fight a crowded come and see what happening. In this case it is a crowd of photographers) What he didn't know was that the villains were wait for the perfect timing to reveal spider man's identity. The group was venom, shocker, dr.o, and sand man. He fought Rhino and won but was tried after the fight. He didn't sense venom and got webbed to the walls of the cinema were everyone can see. Peter got surrounded by them. The villains made an opening where the photographers can see spider man. Flash, Gwen, Harry, Liz, Sally and all his other friends were there look at the horrified scene. Venom did the honor. He went up to peter and took his mask.

"Ladies and Gentlemen's I give you PETER PARKER AKA SPIDER MAN" said venom and unmasked him. Peter's friends all gasped and saw a bloody beat up peter parker. Hew was tried and fell to the ground after venom released him. He hit the floor with a "thud". Venom and his group left spider man on the ground. Peter's friends were all too busy with their thoughts of "OMG PETER IS SPIDER MAN!" or in Flash case "I FUCKING BEATED UP SPIDER MAN OMFG I AM GOING TO DIE!"

Peter looked up and scanned the group of people and his eyes landed on Gwen, MJ, Harry, Liz, Flash, Sally and other high school friends. He got up with a "grunt" and fell back down. MJ and Gwen was the first to help him but shrugged them off. Gwen asked "why aren't u letting us help!?" Peter replied "why? Why do u care now u guys never care when I went to the same university as u guy! I WAS FUCKING ALONE SITTING AT A EMPTY TABLE DID U GUY EVER SAW ME NO YOU WERE BUSY WITH YOURSELF AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS OR GIRLFRIENDS! I was right I will and am always alone. See u at class tomorrow." After that Peter swung home to finish his injuries. Back at the site they were all shocked and some even cried like MJ and Gwen. Flash was very shocked and was feeling down. Sally and Liz were thinking a way to help there neighborhood friend. Harry was looking a Gwen how emotionally wreak she is and saw in her eye that loving eye was always stared a Peter. Harry now knows what he must do.

Is this a new life for peter and his friends find out next time on spectacular Spider Man


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter managed to get home without reporters following him. He entered and Aunt May was looking at him angrily. She then spoke up "why didn't you tell me you were spider man?" he retorted back "it will put u in danger and I don't want that." He then went up stairs to his room wait for the school day to start.

Back with Gwen and them

Harry told Gwen "I don't think we should be together because I can see your love of Pete in your eyes." Gwen was nodding her head. Harry knew so if it goes wrong he will go out with Liz. Backup plan he told himself. He told her how he knew and if he was correct he will tried to go out with Liz. Harry told Gwen to tell Peter the news because soon everyone will want Spiderman/Peter. Gwen hurried home so she can wake up early tomorrow to talk to Peter. Little did she know MJ was planning the same thing.

It was 8 in the morning both MJ and Gwen waited for Peter to come. She and Gwen bump into each other and asked each other the same thing the same time "what are u doing here? I was going to tell Peter I love him! No me! Not u me!" in the end they both agreed to share him. Then they saw Peter swing to school like there was no tomorrow because of all the fan girls chasing him. Once he got into the class room he got ambushed into a hug containing of Sally, Liz, MJ and Gwen saying how sorry they were but he didn't listened and shrugged it off. Will Liz and Sally gave up MJ and Gwen didn't they kept on going and going about how sorry they were. At lunch they came to his table and he moved away. They can see Peter talk to other people but not them and this made them really sad. It was the end of the day and Peter still didn't talk to any of them. Even Flash was sad because his role model is not talking to him.

Will this turn out good or bad for the group


End file.
